Voices in the Wind
by Roanes Steel
Summary: After one certain festival a ten year old Naruto is saved by a mysterious girl, the morning after everything is fine but what is with the skull on his hand, and why does he feel like everything around him is ... detached. And how come nobody else can see this girl? No pairing yet but most likely Harem. No Yoai. Grey Naruto. Bloodline Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**{Plot bunny for a new story, I was reading my D&D books late at night. Don't ask, you might die.}**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, If I did, Naruto would be the one stupidly OP not Sas-gay or Mad-ara**

Place Konoha Date: October 10th ten years after Kyuubi attack View: Author

It was nearing sundown in the village of Konoha. The place was bright as the Kyuubi festival was in full swing. This festival happens every year with the defeat of the Kyuubi and draws a big crowd, including but not limited to, foreign merchants and nobles. However there is another thing that happens on this date, 'The Fox Hunt'. The fox hunt is for the drunk and angry citizens of Konoha as they hunt 'the Kyuubi reborn. In other words they hunt Naruto Uzumaki. It's starting soon, let's go see what happens.

Place: Naruto's apartment / View: 3rd person

Naruto was scrambling around his small apartment to pack a small backpack with the bare necessities, food aka ramen, water, and spare clothes. He knew what today was, he knew that the nice Anbu Neko would be held up and that the citizens would swamp the Hokage with paperwork. Most importantly, however, he knew that the 'Fox Hunt' was gonna start soon. As he threw the Bag over his shoulder he glanced to the cracked window, seeing the sun about to hit the trees. He nodded to himself and ran out the door, hoping he could make it to a safe spot before they started.

Let's just say that he didn't make it. About five minutes after he left his apartment, Naruto was jumped by a mob of drunken civilians, and one lucky former ninja in the mob managed to get his left shoulder with a kunai and cut the strap of his backpack, causing it to hit the ground and be left behind when Naruto started running.

Naruto made a bee-line for the small hole in the wall he discovered a few weeks ago, his arm bleeding from the cut on his shoulder, as the 'Fox Hunt' mob grew and a few active ninja joined in. He was barely staying ahead of the mob, and slightly losing ground if he was honest, until he saw the hole, his exit, come into view. He has never gone into it before now, but he didn't have time to stop and think about it. As Naruto ducked into the hole and started crawling through, the Anbu agent Inu arrived at the head of the mob. As the ninja told him what happened, he nodded and turned toward the hole in the wall.

Naruto just managed to get through the hole when he heard a shout of Earth Style… He didn't stick around to hear the rest as he took off into the woods, the sun now half way into the tree line. As he ran he heard the sound of ninja taking off into the branches of the trees, which made Naruto's eyes go wide in fear before he ran faster, his bleeding arm going slightly numb from the pain. As he ran he didn't notice the sudden hill, until he tripped and rolled down it. Once he hit the bottom and the ninja found him, which brought the rest of the mob, he tried to crawl away. As he crawled the mob took the time to stare and laugh at the boy, not one of them noticing that the sun was almost set. Yet as Naruto crawled, he swore he heard a soft voice whispering in his ear, _"Keep going, your almost there."_ Not knowing who it was, but somehow able to tell that the owner of the voice would help Naruto crawled until he hit the last rays of light shining through the trees, onto a rock with a flat top. The mob advanced as Naruto pulled himself onto the rock, his arm bleeding into a grove that led into the rock itself.

Just before the mob reached 'the fox reborn' a giggle was heard through the forest. This made the mob stop, mainly because the forest was unnaturally quiet after the strange sound. As the ninja in the mob looked around for the source of the sound, the civilians were quickly feeling afraid, as if something would jump out of the trees and kill them all. Just as suddenly as the first, another giggle was heard, this one much darker and seemed to hold certain hints of malice in it. It also drew all the attention to the stone that Naruto laid upon, where his head was in the lap of a mysterious blonde haired girl in a green dress with slightly pointed ears, who was smiling down at the blonde and stroking his cheek. One of the ninja, a black haired chunin, strode forward to warn the mysterious girl away from the demon. Yet as soon as he stepped into the small clearing around the stone, the girl stopped moving and frowned. The chunin stopped where he was as the wind picked up, a haunting melody playing through the trees. Suddenly a soft angelic voice came from the girl, who seemed to be singing to melody on the wind.

"_Come little children_

_I'll take thee away_

_Into a land of ennnnnchantment_

_Come little children_

_The time's come to play_

_Here in my garden of_

_Shaaaadows."_

As the girl sung, the wind picked up and seemed to grow angry despite the lyrics not being violent. The ninja in the crowd were on edge while the normal citizens grew more fearful of the girl, all of them noting that she was smiling cruelly and looking at them through her hair.

"_Follow sweet children_

_I'll show thee the way_

_Through all the pain and the sorrows_

_Weep not poor children_

_For life is this way_

_Murdering beauty and paaaaassions."_

The wind seemed to cut the air behind them, trapping the group in the clearing with the girl, who had glowing grey eyes with slit pupils, and what looked like faerie wings on her back. The crowd was now certain that this girl was some kind of monster.

"_Hush now dear children_

_It must be this way_

_To weary of life and deceptions_

_Rest now my children_

_For soon we'll away_

_Into the calm and the quiiiiiiiet."_

In the air above the two blondes, a shape that seemed to be a giant bird was forming out of what seemed to be the wind itself. The wind also seemed to lock all movement as Killing intent filled it to almost unbearable levels.

"_Come little children_

_I'll take thee away_

_Into a land of ennnnnchantment_

_Come little children_

_The time's come to play_

_Here in my garden of…"_

As the air rippled above the girl, the group saw what looked to be a giant eagle with blood red eyes staring at them, like one looks at their next meal. As the bird flapped oits wing the tune grew to a close with the singer finishing the song.

"_Shaaaaaadows."_

As the eagle shot toward the mob, only the Anbu agent Inu was able to escape the Killing intent, the rest of the mob were torn apart by what the medical ninja said was a giant bird, the investigators never found a strange girl or flat stone in the clearing, only blood and body parts from the unfortunate massacre. One Naruto Uzumaki walked out of his apartment the next morning, a strange skull tattoo on the back of his hand.

**{There we go a new story that wouldn't leave me alone. The song is Come little children from Hocus Pocus. Now I will sleep.}**


	2. The meeting

**{I woke up and saw all the favorites and follows in my inbox and I thought, I guess I'll start chapter 1 now.}**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, If I did, Naruto would be the one stupidly OP not Sas-gay or Mad-ara**

Place: Konoha Date: October 11th early morning View: 3rd person with Naruto

Naruto was walking to the academy, wondering why he woke up in his apartment instead of some hideout somewhere. Try as he might he couldn't find out why, and that bugged him a bit. Normally he would know what happened to him on his birthday, even if he didn't want to. This time is the only one where he can't; all he remembers is a soothing song being sung to him by an unknown girl. That also bugs him, who is the person singing to him? 'Damn it, this is confusing. Oh well, better get ready for class.' Naruto thought to himself as he walked into the academy building, he never noticed the girl in green across the street watching him, or saw her disappear when a small group of people walk by.

As the day droned on as Naruto sat in the class room with a lot of civilian kids, he couldn't shake this feeling of being watched. He looked around as stealthily as he could but didn't notice anybody; in fact everybody seemed to be trying there hardest to ignore him like usual. However that was until the chunin teacher called out, "Alright class, it's time for the Taijutsu spar, everybody outside." As Naruto walked out he turned and saw a poster on the wall with three gennin below the word 'Teamwork'. He shrugged and walked out, never noticing the female gennin on the picture smirk before walking out the side, leaving a completely different girl in the picture.

Naruto stood off to the side as he watched the fights, only really paying half attention as he still felt that he was being watched. He was beginning to get paranoid before the female chunin sensei called out, "Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kuma Vero please head into the ring." Kuma was a boy with shaggy brown hair with some red highlights, he also had black eyes and wore a shaggy brown fest and pants that looked like a bear's hide, and his outfit was finished with a pair of brown ninja sandals. 'Great the rookie of the year. He's only in that spot because his dad is on the council.' Naruto thought as he slipped into his 'taught' stance. Both boys looked at each other before Kuma smirked at Naruto before the teacher blew the whistle, making Kuma run toward him with a punch. Naruto was about to dodge until a soft voice say, _"Block Left, follow up with a strike to the throat."_ Naruto swung his left arm, knocking the boy of balance before he drove the same hand into the boy's throat, making him cough hard. Naruto blinked before he did a powerful blow to the right kidney, and then kicked the boy in the chest sending him flying from the force, and right out of the ring. Naruto stood there in shock as the teacher said, "W-winner: Naruto Uzumaki?" The woman tried to dispel a non-existing Genjutsu before she finally announced it. As Naruto walked back to class, having been the last match, he thought he heard the same voice say, _"Well done."_ Naruto didn't know if the person was real or not, but it still felt nice to be praised for winning.

Date Switch: May 20th the day of the Genin Exam

Naruto was waiting for the Taijutsu exam, having ascended to the top of the class in that at least thanks to 'the voice', as he called it, giving him tips the first few months. Now though, it only wished him 'good luck' before he fought and said 'well done' when he won, he just wished that the voice had a face to go with it. The voice also seemed to sense danger as he hasn't walked into any mobs at night, 'the voice' giving him different paths and also teaching him free running, or Parkor as he called it. As the assistant sensei walked by and picked up his test, Naruto joined the others as they headed outside.

After everyone else was called, it was now, like a repeat of the earlier part of the year, Naruto vs. Kuma. Naruto set into a new stance he developed with the tips he got from 'the voice' as he stared down the more muscled Kuma. After his first loss Kuma had thrown into his Taijutsu training with his families 'Bear Mauling' style. He would never admit it even under torture, but that loss helped him in the long run. The Sensei once again blew the whistle as the two shot forward, Naruto brushing Kuma's fist away before driving his elbow into the boy's chest. This time the boy only staggered slightly before he was back on the attack, sending both hands down at Naruto, who sidestepped them and sent his fist into the boy's back making him stumble forward. As Kuma stumbled, Naruto kicked the back of his right knee, making him take a knee before Naruto did a powerful kick two the jaw, knocking the boy to the ground. The sensei just managed to catch the whistle and blow it twice, signaling both boy's passing of this portion. As Naruto headed in, he missed the proud looking girl in green sitting in a nearby tree.

Time: After the Exams, near sundown

Naruto had failed as he couldn't do the Bunshin Jutsu. He did the other two just fine, but that one jutsu cost him. He was going to go hang out at the ramen bar and buy himself a bowl. However his plans were cut short as 'the voice' suddenly said, _"Come on home, we have to talk. Face to Face."_ At the prospect of meeting the mysterious owner of the disembodied voice, Naruto ran to his apartment, full tilt and wasted no time going up a nearby stack of boxes and getting to the roofs to minimize travel time, never seeing the girl he ran past fade into the crowd.

I didn't take Naruto long to arrive at his apartment complex and go down the stack of boxes he made for free running to the roof and back. As he ran for the stairs he couldn't keep the grin off his face, 'This is it! I final get to meet the person who actually talked to me. I can't wait!' As Naruto threw open his door, he was surprised to see nobody in the room. He frowned before he noticed the bath room door was closed. He went and knocked before waiting, but after ten minutes he sighed. 'Nobody's here; maybe it was just somebody playing a prank on me.' _"Or maybe you didn't look hard enough."_ Upon hearing the voice come from somewhere besides right near his ear, Naruto looked up and saw the owner of the voice. It was a girl, she had long blonde hair that flowed into a pale blue at the ends that she let hang free. She had storm grey eyes that shined with a mix of pride and mischief. Her face had a sort of heart shape to it with thin eyebrows and a button nose, along with slightly pointed ears. She wore a green dress that faded into a paler green at the bottom and covered her feet slightly, what was visible were a pair of purple slipper like shoes. She also had pale skin, almost unnaturally pale, Naruto noted. Over all, the most shocking thing about her was the fact that she was slightly transparent. As Naruto stared at her, the girl got of her perch on the window sill and hovered slight off the floor with a bow as she introduced herself. _"My name is Slyph, the spirit of wind for the lost ones, a clan that you were born into. And I thank you for your offering at my shrine, Master."_ Naruto stumbled back until he fell into one of his dining room chairs, 'Just what did I get myself into?' As Naruto sat there, Slyph hovered over and draped herself across his lap with a giggle. Naruto looked down at Slyph, who smiled up at him, before his mind finally registered all the facts, which resulted in him fainting.

Time: Midnight

Naruto groaned as he slowly woke up. He looked around before he sighed, 'It was all a dream, there really isn't a ghost claiming to be from my unknown family floating around my house.' **"I'll have you know that I am a spirit, ghosts are evil, and sprits are not. You should consider yourself lucky that you're cute, and my master or I might have been angry."** Naruto's eyes grew wide before he slowly turned his head to the leftover space of his bed, which was currently occupied by Slyph. Naruto blinked, and Slyph smiled before Naruto lay back down and mumbled, "Still dreaming." Slyph gained a tick mark before she suddenly smirked and leaned close to Naruto's ear and whispered, _"If I'm a dream, let's make it a really __nice__ dream."_ As she put the emphasis on 'nice' she faded through the blanket and griped the waist band of his pants, before Naruto shot out of bed and shouted, "Okay, you're real!" while holding tightly onto the sweats he was wearing. As the smirking form of Slyph fade back through the top of the blanket, Naruto once again had trouble wrapping his mind around this whole thing. Apparently Slyph noticed this and sighed before she set about to do the most boring thing ever, lecture somebody.

Three hours later

"Let me get this straight…" Naruto began as he and Slyph sat across from each other, him with a bowl of ramen and her just sitting there. "One of my parents was born and brought here in Konoha, just to give birth to me because some psychic of the clan knew that I would find you, and offer my blood in order to gain one of the seven primal forces on my side, which is wind as you said earlier, and the proof of this is the skull on my hand that marks me as a, Wraith was it?" At Slyph's nod Naruto finished his ramen and sighed before saying, "Why not? We live in a world where people breathe fire and summon mountain sized toads; it's not the craziest thing in the world." Slyph just nodded sagely, she had heard and seen crazier. _"And now that you are a Wind Wraith, you can see spirits and ghosts of the wind element, but are weaker to fire element attacks, both physical and spiritual. But are stronger defended against Lightning attacks as well."_ Naruto nodded before he checked his clock, which told him that it was 3:08 in the morning. "Well, I'm going to bed then, night." As he hit the bed and fell asleep Slyph suddenly muttered a curse, _"Shit, I forgot to warn him about the contact from that, oh well, I better get comfy, hehe, I'm sure he won't mind if I lay down."_ And it was like this that Naruto was inducted into the Wraiths, more specifically the Wind Wraiths.

**{So Chapter One is here! Now here is where I explain some stuff. DO NOT SKIP THIS IS IMPORTANT!}**

**Naruto is a Wind Wraith, one of seven tribes of a lost clan, known only by the Kage, as Wraiths. Due to the villages having seen the Tailed beasts, they immediately were contacted by the Seven Leaders of the tribes, warning them about the other creatures that follow them. The countries are named the way they are for a reason, Fire country is filled with fire spirits and ghosts, good and bad supernatural beings. It also houses the shrine for Slyph and one of the shrines for both Eden and Pandemonia, the supreme wind, light and dark spirits. Light and Dark Spirits and Ghosts are found everywhere hence why all the nations have a shrine to both. Also, Slyph's shrine is in the land of Fire for elemental balance, if Salamander, the supreme fire spirit, was in the land of fire, the place would be nothing but ash. However if Undine, the supreme water spirit, was in it, the spirits of fire would slow fade, which would leave more ghosts in the land, turning it to corruption.**

**That is basically what Slyph told Naruto. And will be mentioned in following chapters.}**


	3. Contact from Wraiths, Telling the Hokage

**{Chapter 2 is here! Rejoice and prepare for more! Oh and someone brought this up, Naruto will be in the canon class when he's 14, and he is now 11. Thanks for catching that. He will skip a year for plot and special training explained more in this and the next chapter, mostly next.}**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, If I did, Naruto would be the one stupidly OP not Sas-gay or Mad-ara**

Place: Konoha Date: May 21st early morning View: 3rd person with Naruto and Slyph.

Naruto was now being forceful woken up for summer break, or training time if you were a Genin, by the sun. However when he rolled over to block out the annoying ball of light, he felt a pillow next to him. Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, Naruto buried his head into it, noticing that the pillow case was kinda stringy like … hair. Naruto shot out of bed and flattened himself against the wall as he saw that Slyph was in the space next to him in his already small bed. As he stood their hyperventilating, he heard the spirit of wind mumble, _"But Master, I don't wanna wear underwear today."_ It was then that Naruto slid his way along the wall to the bathroom for a much needed cold shower. In his bed was a wide awake Slyph, with a Cheshire cat grin.

As Naruto finished his shower and came out, fully dressed as he didn't trust the spirit completely if he wasn't decent. Yet as he walked into the kitchen, he suddenly smelled food, which was odd as he didn't stock anything but ramen. When he crossed the small hallway that was next to the kitchen that led to the bathroom, he saw that Slyph was in the kitchen, cooking what looked to be eggs and bacon. As he stood there with his jaw hanging he barely noticed, Slyph set the food at his place on his table. Once she sat down, his stomach drew him to the fresh food, which he had to say was delicious. Once Naruto finished there was a tapping noise from his window. As he looked to the window he saw a small reptile that looked like a snake with two tiny feet, which held a small note, at the front and seemed to float there. Naruto watched as Slyph opened the window and let the strange lizard into his apartment. The lizard flew to him and held out the note to Naruto, which he took as he nodded blankly to the lizard, which just curled up and sat on the table. He opened the note and looked at the tornado under the skull Naruto knew meant the Wraiths that was at the top of the note, before he read the note itself.

_[Dear Naruto Uzumaki, I am the leader of the Wind Wraiths, my designation is Roc. I noticed that you managed to get Slyph to respond to your blood offering, I won't ask how, but I will say that you are now a large target for ghosts in your area. You're lucky that all the higher ranked ghosts aren't in Konoha because of the Kyuubi's recent attack. Sealed into the marks at the top of this scroll are some gifts, one is the usual gauntlet for the Wind Wraiths, the skull, the other is Slyph's focus, a golden eagle's feather. This is to give you a fighting chance so you aren't killed by the passing wisp because jutsu don't do anything to them. Stay Alive until I meet you for real. Roc. P.S. The air serpent that delivered the message is yours to keep and name.]_

Naruto blinked before he looked to the small air serpent, as he now knew it was called, and smiled as he scratched its head, drawing a happy chirp noise from it. Naruto thought about the name as he unsealed the two gifts from 'Roc'. He looked over the Gauntlet after he put it on. The Gauntlet was different, to say the least. The fingers looked like talons from some kind of bird, but hinged to allow him to bend them. The part around his hand and wrist was a strange dust grey metal that had the kanji for 'wind' carved into a skull on the back of his hand and the wrist had a flowing image of a storm flowing around it. The feather on the other hand, was strange. The feather was gold but had a dusty grey color on the edge. The end of the feather was made of a silver gem-like material. As he held it up Naruto heard Slyph squeal before she ran over and said, _"I can't believe they sent it, oh we got to find a place for me to show you how this works. Trust me the sooner the better."_ Naruto nodded, not exactly thrilled with not knowing how to use something. Suddenly he had an idea, "Why don't I ask Hokage-Jiji about this? Maybe he can help?" Slyph looked at him before she face palmed and said, slightly muffled. _"Why didn't I think of that?"_ With their course set, the two headed to see the third.

Place: Konoha Kage Tower Time: 9:00

As Naruto and Slyph walked into the Hokage tower, most of the higher Jonin were shocked at the weapon on Naruto's arm. However, when Naruto kicked in the office door with a shout of, "Jiji! I need to ask you some…thing?" He saw that the Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and his advisors, Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane, and Homura Mitokado were all in the office having what look to have been a heated discussion. However all four gasped at the sight of the pariah of the village with a supernatural weapon on his person and a spirit following him. However only Hiruzen knew what Naruto actual had as he saw the feather sticking out of the boy's pocket. With a quick glance Hiruzen ordered his teammates out of the office, along with the Anbu. Once he was doubly sure that it was only him and Naruto he turned toward Naruto with a forlorn look. "Naruto, my boy, you have stepped into a dark part of our already dark world. Tell me, which tribe sent you and what spirit did you bond to?" Before Naruto could answer, Slyph flew forward and said, _"Lord Hokage, my Master Naruto has the pleasure of being bound to Slyph, Mistress of Gales. The high lady of the wind spirits."_ As he heard this Hiruzen's eyes grew wide as saucers. "Sl-Slyph? That means that Naruto is…" The spirit nodded and said, _"If he accepts my proposal at a later date."_ Hiruzen slumped into his seat, "Naruto, you now hold a very power force in this world close to you. The Tribes all have a spirit that guides them; the Wind Spirit is here before us, but at only a small fraction of her power. As you grow in power, so will she, and if you get to the end of that road, I will be glad to say that my power wouldn't compare, even in my prime." Naruto's eyes grew at this, what in the world happened. "However you need to train, so I'm going to send one of my most trusted supernaturally gifted Anbu with you to get you some experience with ghosts." Naruto gulped, Slyph having told him about those particular creatures. After Hiruzen push a button on his intercom he asked for Anbu agent, Neko, which made Naruto smile as he knew Neko was nice to him already. However when she appeared, she gasped at the sight of Naruto with a Supernatural weapon. Nobody could see her face but they could feel the fear from her as she asked, "Hokage-sama, don't tell me that I have to…" At the old man's nod, the woman's hopes were dashed. She looked to Naruto and said, "Let's go Naruto; we have to go to…

Place: Gate to training ground 666

As the group of two plus a spirit arrived, Neko sealed her usual sword into a scroll and unsealed a new one. This sword had a long narrow blade with a slight edge on it, a hand guard that looked like a fully bloomed rose, and a stem for a handle. As she walked forward, a spirit floated out from the torch near the gate, it looked like a chunin that was permanently on fire but was not burning. The spirt smiled as he said, _"Ah Anbu Neko, her for some training?"_ She hunger her head and motioned toward Naruto, and as soon as he saw the Gauntlet he sighed, _"One of those huh, oh well. Let us pray he is in the five present who make it through this then."_ At this announcement, Naruto looked to Slyph, who met his gaze, before they both nodded and gained a hardened look in their eyes. They were ready, and they would make it.

**{Well here is another chapter, and more information about Konoha's Supernatural Defense Force.**

**After all the nations gained knowledge of the spirits and ghosts, the tribe that matched the countries went and planted things called, seeds of despair, in locations provided by the first kage of each village. Konoha trains its supernaturally aware shinobi that wish to fight in a secret training ground, Ground 666, also known as Inferno. In this area, the seed of despair draws E through C-rank ghosts into it and locks them behind the barrier that the Dragon, the leader of the fire tribe, of that time set that aloud ghosts in but not out. The Sanity rate for those who pass the test is as follows. 10% remain as they were, 35% gain minor psychotic quirks, blood thirst, extreme phobia, etc. 60% Must have their memories of the place erased by someone who has made it through and not hit this mark. However, there is a 5% chance, that someone will turn into a ghoul, a human who has been infused by a ghost so much that they must be put down.**

**That's all for now. Cya later.}**


	4. First time in the Inferno

**{The third chapter is here, now, so start enjoying.}**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, If I did, Naruto would be the one stupidly OP not Sas-gay or Mad-ara**

**Oh and so you know, **_**"Bold Italics is Ghosts"**_ _"Normal Italics is Spirits"_ **"Just Bold is Kyuubi to Naruto"**

Place: Konoha Training Ground 666 Date: May 21st View: 3rd person with Naruto

As Naruto walked through the barely open gate, he saw that the entire training ground seemed to be a pit with rock entry ways and floating balls of blue fire every so often.

As he walked toward the ramp leading into the pit, he was suddenly assaulted with negative emotions and voices. He suddenly felt himself getting angry as voices muttered, but blurred together to only allow a few word and phrases to be heard. _**"Why do they glare at me? Bastards. They should die. Burn in hell. End their lives."**_ Naruto fell to his knees as the voices kept pounding at his mental walls, the pain in his head, and stomach, growing larger as the voices continue their muttering. _**"Rip out their throats. Butcher. Rape. Kill them all!"**_ Suddenly as a shroud of red chakra was covering him, a soft female and male voice came into Naruto's mind. _"We love you, son."_ Naruto's eyes snapped open as he saw a claw made of bone in front of his face before he fell back and saw a creature out of a sick nightmare in front of him. It was tall as a fully grown man, but had barely any flesh on its body, which was covered in a black robe, three long boney claws on its hands, and glowing red eyes [1]. The creature smiled down at him, a grin that warped its face into a grotesque visage that made Naruto feel ill, before it opened its mouth and the dark voices all screamed. _**"FEED ME!"**_ As the creature swung an arm down, a familiar rose blade sliced clean through its elbow, sending the arm flying. Then Slyph hit the thing in the jaw with a claw made of dusty wind, sending the creature stumbling back. Slyph then helped Naruto to his feet as Neko stood in front of him with her rose blade ready. The creature screamed again, _**"DIIIIIIIIIE!"**_ Before it charged at Neko, who ducked under the remaining claw before cutting through its chest, making it vanish in a cloud of black smoke, which flew into the Rose Blade. Naruto breathed heavy as he watched Neko slip into a more relaxed stance. She turned to Naruto and walked back to the group and gave him a pat on his shoulder as she said, with forced detachment. "Good job Naruto, those are harder to resist then most of the ghosts here." With that she let go, while Slyph rubbed his back as he shook from the memory, 'This is hell, people actually fight these … Monsters? Daily?' With that thought they walked into the pit that was the entire training ground.

As the group walked down, Neko at the front followed by Naruto and Slyph, they stopped at the first opening in the wall. Neko turned and spoke in that forced detached tone. "This is the cavern that you will be tested in. It has High E-rank Ghosts with some Low D-rank. You will go in with Slyph and you will destroy five before you will come back here, you have thirty minutes to get back here or you will be hunted down and t-terminated." The pair caught the tremor but chose to head in rather than talk about it; they were on a timer now.

Inside the cavern, the two saw that it looked to be made of some kind of wood, but it was stone colored and hard as stone. Slyph stopped them for a minute and spoke to Naruto. _"I have limited sensory abilities at my current level, so we should be fine. Let's go!"_ Naruto smiled at that and said, "Alright, let's beat this test then. Onward!" The two cheered and set off deeper into the cavern. The two kept going but as they walked they noticed two small yellow lights on the ceiling, which seemed to disappear every so often. Growing curious, Naruto followed them with Slyph not far behind. Soon the lights led to what looked to be a small pile of bones, the lights coming from behind a rib cage. Naruto flexed the fingers on his gauntlet, and Slyph created wind blades on her arms, and they stalked toward the pile. As they got close enough to touch them, the lights sprang out, turning out to be what looked to be a child with two glowing yellow eyes. The child's arms had small spikes covering them, and it was wearing a white shirt, with blood stains on the collar and going down it, and black pants [2]. Naruto backed handed the thing away, and it flipped and stuck to the wall before skittering to the ceiling and kicking itself toward him with an angry hiss. As it flew toward him, Slyph appeared in front of it and cut it across the chest, yellow blood flying from the wound as it hit the ground and writhed from the pain. When its eyes snapped open, Naruto had jumped and was falling toward it with a spear hand, which went through its chest. After a few minutes the creature stopped hissing and fell limp before bursting into ash and seeming to be sucked into the gauntlet.

Naruto was in the same position for about a minute as the adrenaline wore off and the realization set in. He just killed that thing, it wasn't human but he still killed it and watched it die. He started panting as he saw purple mist along the floor. He looked up and saw a figure in a black man's dress kimono with an blue skinned, straight faced oni mask and white hair coming toward him, the bottom of the kimono spilling more mist, while the hands were blades [3]. Naruto gulped as he stood up, and got into stance, holding the gauntlet with the fingers pointing out and his other hand in a fist behind the wrist. The oni mask tilted to the side before the thing's blades clashed together, the sound drawing two black dogs with only skulls for heads from the smoke behind it [4]. Naruto glanced and saw Slyph tense before they shot forward, the dogs doing the same. Slyph pulled ahead and spun like a tornado with her blades out, which had the effect of making her a bladed whirlwind that managed to draw the dogs away while Naruto slashed at the masked man. Naruto's claw hand was stopped by one blade before the other came toward his gut. Naruto spun to the side to avoid it before he sent a punch with his right into the things chest, which made it stagger back. Naruto was about to slash at him with his gauntlet but one of the dogs broke away from Slyph and ran at him and jumped, jaws wide open, and tried to rip out his throat. Naruto barely managed to get away from the creature before Slyph killed the other, it exploding into ash with a sad sounding howl and flowing into Naruto's gauntlet. Suddenly the dog growled and the oni mask turned into a fanged frown with red skin, before it pointed at Naruto and drug its blade across its neck in the universal threat, 'You're going to die'. Naruto glared slightly, unconsciously gathering chakra around his gauntlet encasing the fingers in a slight layer of it, before he and Slyph charged, the oni masked man and his dog doing the same. When they met in the middle, Naruto's gauntlet ripped through the man's X slash and mask, while Slyph used an upper cut to split the dog down the middle. When they passed through their opponents, all that was left was ash that flew into the gauntlet, which was now glowing slightly.

Outside the cavern, Neko had a small stone tablet with four tally marks on it. She was smiling as she noticed that it just hit the ten minute mark. 'Twenty minutes, come on Naruto. You can make it.' She was so caught up in her thoughts that she missed the figure slip by her and into the cavern.

Naruto was currently following Slyph as she tried to find another ghost so that they can get out of here. However she suddenly stops which makes Naruto stop and ask. "What's up Slyph? Find something?" She turned and shook her head in a negative before responding with, _"No, but the ghosts seem to be going away from the entrance, and us in return. The only reason I can think of is that soothing more powerful claimed us as prey, but there's nothing in this cavern that wouldn't at least try to fight for us."_ As she said this, a male voice with a slight demonic purr said, _**"That would be my fault. You see, I lured a rather nasty creature to test something, and found out I was right! Now if I can kill that brat and take the raw Void energy of the Nine-Tailed Fox, I would be unstoppable!"**_ Once the man finished his rant, the pair saw his form. He was about a few inches taller than Naruto **{who is 4'9'' right now}** and was covered in a sickly green fur. He also had a cat's face and claws on his fingers, along with a long tail with a crook at the end. Slyph gulped as she took stance, Naruto falling in as well, before she said. _"Monster Cat [5]. This thing is high D to low C-rank. Why is it here?"_ Naruto gulped at this before the cat noticed Slyph and grinned like, pun warning, the cat that that caught the canary. _**"This has to be my lucky day! Not only do I get the Void Energy of the Nine-Tails, but I also get Raw Wind Element from the weakened master spirit. Praise to Mistress Nekomata!"**_ The Monster Cat announced as it crouched into a battle stance. Before Naruto could move a muscle, he was kicked into the wall at the end of the T hallway they were standing in. Slyph cried out, _"You bastard, leave him alone!"_ Before she rushed at the monster and started attacking, however it was dodging her attacks with little effort. Suddenly, Naruto jumped at into the fray, forcing the cat to work more, and suffer a few hits when it couldn't fully dodge both. The two thought they were winning until the cat's tail hooked around Naruto's throat and threw him back before it grabbed Slyph by the throat and hissed angrily, _**"I was going to make this quick and painless, since you're one of the SS-Class Spirits. Now, though, I'm just gonna rip you apart and eat your remains!"**_ As Naruto heard this he pushed himself up, the impact having roughed him up pretty badly. He was bleeding into his right eye, and he was sure his left arm was broken. **"Be glad I don't want to die, kit."** As Naruto heard this, he felt himself healing quickly, and he saw red Chakra cover his gauntlet before he glared at the Monster Cat before he swung the chakra covered gauntlet with a cry of, "Red Wind Talon!" This drew the attention of the Monster Cat, who stopped just before he ripped off Slyph's arm, and he turned and saw a red eagle's talon flying at him. Once it saw the talon, it dropped Slyph and tried to run, only for the talon to rip straight through its chest and disperse it in a cloud of cat fur, which flew into Naruto's gauntlet. Once the fur was absorbed, the gauntlet glowed brightly before it stopped, revealing that the gauntlet had changed. Now the fingers looked like he was wearing an eagle's talon on his hand with the kanji for wind written on the back of the palm under an eagle skull, and dark orange feathers around the wrist. However the attack spent basically all of Naruto's stamina. Slyph managed to catch him before he hit the floor, and proceed to half drag Naruto out.

Back with Neko, she was getting worried. 'Naruto has five minutes left. Hurry up Naruto; I don't want to have to…' _"Can I PLEASE get some help here?!"_ Neko ran to the opening and saw Naruto being mostly dragged by his spirit out of the cavern. Neko walked in and asked in a very worried tone. "What happened? Why is he like this?" Naruto just groaned out, "Can you get me to my apartment first, I feel really tired right now. And this place is freaky as all hell." Neko just set Naruto on her back and took off, not wanting to stay here any longer than she had too as well.

Place: Naruto's Apartment Time: 11:25

Neko had managed to check out of Training Ground 666 and then immediately Shunshined to Naruto's apartment. After which Naruto ran and emptied his stomach into the toilet. After he returned, Slyph told Neko what happened. After the story, and Neko, or Yugao Uzuki as she informed them she was called, recovered from shock, she left to inform the Hokage that Naruto was not dead OR crazy. However he was not allowed in the academy this year as he had to do more Supernatural training with Yugao until March of next year.

**{And here is what the numbers are and some knowledge of a few Spirit and Ghost types.**

**[1] Rage-mare: Mid C-rank ghost of the 'Restless Dead' sub-type of Undead. Attacks through the mind with layered voices. Is invisible unless the target can manage to break its influence, at which point its stunned for a short time, usually seconds.**

**[2] Crawler Haunt: High E-rank ghost of the 'Restless Dead' sub-type of Undead. Lures prey to its hide-away and kills by ripping out the throat, if blocked or dodged, it tries once more, using its childlike form to cause hesitation, before fleeing if failing.**

**[3] Mist Hunter: Starts High E evolves to Low D then High D-rank ghost of the 'Stalking Dead' sub-type of Undead. Usually is found in natural mist where it attempts to sneak in with said natural phenomenon. If spotted it brings out its two Grave Hounds of lowest rank and goes for the kill, if one hound dies, it rises to Low D-rank. If both die it goes into a blood rage and becomes feral, attacking with savagery not many low rank ghosts have as it rises to High D-rank. However killing it first also kills the Grave Hounds.**

**[4] Grave Hound: Depends on type of dog, can be from Mid-E to high B-rank. Animal Undead Type. Grave Hounds are pack animals, always having two Leaders, an Alpha and Beta. If they die, the rest die as well. However killing one with the pack around is a bad idea as the lower hounds will aim for distracted threats/prey.**

**[5] Monster Cat: High D-rank. Ghost Animal type. A cat that has died from natural causes, depending on its life, may become either a Monster Cat or Cat Spirit. Both are capable of human speech. However Monster Cats are ruthless toward humans and seek to trick and steal and ultimately kill all humans they encounter when it serves them. They respect high ranking Spirits like the Scions of the Elements, often only attacking when they are bound to weak carriers, and give them a quick death and only take half of their power. However if attacked, they become vicious and will delight in ripping them apart and taking as much as it takes to move up to Forked-Tailed Cats.**

**And now for those types, three of each.**

**Konoha Area Spirits:**

**Animal Guardians, peaceful animal types like Cats, Dogs, Birds, generally pets that have had good lives. The Inuzuka Clan Head is Bonded to A Great Wolf, often giving their partner human speech.**

**Nature Guardians, gentle but powerful plant life that has grown into its own spirit form. The Treent protects Konoha from Wild Forces that seek to destroy the trees around it, and thus is considered a protector of the village itself. The Treent was actually a Woodling that bonded with the First Hokage.**

**Yugao Uzuki is bonded to a Wild Rose Nymph, as shown by her Rose Blade.**

**Knowledge spirits, Spirits that have formed by the desire for Knowledge. A High A-ranked Knowledge Spirit watches over the ninja academy, and can be seen in the hallways at twilight. However the usual are Booklings, flying books that flap their covers, and Note-Gnomes, little people that sit on Notepads.**

**It is rumored a few chuunin teachers bind themselves to them and get high sensor abilities from these spirits.**

**Konoha Area Ghosts:**

**Undead type and its sub-types, as with any population center, cemeteries are filled with these ghosts. A bright side, however only S-rank Undead, like the Lich can raise bodies of the dead, so most have other forms. However, a blood offering made by a sinner can bind one to a human.**

**A criminal from Konoha in the early years of the Second Hokage's time was bound to a ripper and killed fifty people before Konoha's Supernatural Forces could kill him and his ghost.**

**Ghost Animal Type, the opposite of Animal Guardians, they are animals that were abused or used in fights that have grown hateful to humans. Wrath Dogs, and Monster Cats are prime examples. One can be bound to it by having been the one who mistreated the animal and deeming it worth a finger to be burned with at death.**

**Polluted Plant type, the opposite of Nature Guardians, they are ghost that often look like dead versions of their opposite, and much more angry. One can be bound to one by coating a dead plant in your blood and planting it.**

**That is all for now, I'm going to go eat something. Later times, my readers.}**


	5. Attack of the Ghosts, Girl with Darkness

**{I have brought chapter 4, Feel free to thank me. And to guest, whoever you are, it was supposed to have horror as a third genre, but I forgot. I am only human. Oh and a Wraith will make it into this chappie, WOOO!}**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, If I did, Naruto would be the one stupidly OP not Sas-gay or Mad-ara**

Place: Konoha; Naruto's Apartment/Date: August 15th Two years after Last Chapter/View: 3rd person with Naruto

We join to see Naruto asleep in his apartment, his alarm clock reading 5:59 and Slyph was sleeping next to him as usual, since Naruto couldn't get her to stop, plus she had a new look. She still had the green dress and blonde hair, but now she had a pair of green wings, that looked like a humming bird's wings, coming out of her back, along with a set of feathers that are on her forearms, making her able to sharpen them into blades at battle time, and she had a necklace that had a red swirl on it on her neck, showing her bond to Naruto. Suddenly the clock turned to 6:00 and the alarm started blaring in its annoying 'BEEP~BEEP~BEEP~ tone before a familiar eagle talon slammed into it, along with Naruto glaring at the destroyed clock before he whispered, "When did buy this thing again?" before he got up and headed to his closet and got out a set of his new outfit. It consisted of a dark grey long sleeved shirt, which had a collar that could be pulled up to cover his whisker marks, some black Anbu style pants, and a pair of grey running shoes with black socks. He then headed to the bathroom, stopping briefly to scratch his air serpent, which he named Storm, awake. Storm had grown to the size of a house hold cat, and now had dark grey scales on its body with its arms and head being electric blue. It also had purple eyes and a pair of long whiskers that had small tufts of gold hair at the end.

After he finished his shower and had his lower body dressed, Naruto looked himself over in the mirror. He had some muscle on his body, like a runner or swimmer not a body builder, and he could make out the slight six pack forming. His hair had grown a bit longer, letting him keep it in a small spiky pony tail. He also had a scar over his right eye, which he ghosted over as he remembered what caused them.

~Flashback: Random Alleyway in Konoha, Late Night of November 23rd year of his supernatural training~

Naruto was heading home, Slyph having flown ahead of him, after he finished training with Yugao and a few others in Training Ground 666 [1] and he was heading home for a quick dinner and some sleep. However his plans were cut off by the sounds of a struggle from the alley he had just passed. So as he ran back to the alley he saw that three men were trying to forcefully strip a woman with long black hair and a dress that looked to be made of bandages. Naruto growled as he rushed forward and stabbed the man holding the woman through the chest with a knife hand, his talon gauntlet letting him effortlessly tear through the man. As this happened, the entire alley grew silent as they looked to see the claw in the man's chest before it was ripped out and the man fell over, dead. The other two looked to see Naruto, his eyes glowing red as his talon dripped blood before he rushed the next man, the woman looking on in shock as the 'Demon Child' tore through one of the men about to rape her and proceeded to attack the next two. 'What's going on, he's supposed to be a demon, they are supposed to like this stuff, what's going on?' As she thought this, Naruto had ripped his claw through the next man's throat, letting him drown on his own blood before rounding on the next man. The man, however, lashed out with a kunai and cut the blonde over his right eye, thankfully missing the organ itself, before Naruto cut of the man's hand and thrust his talon gauntlet through his chest, more specifically his heart, before he kicked him off. The man staggered back before tripping on his own hand, and falling to the ground to join his buddies in hell. Naruto then walked to the woman, who tried to back away, before he picked her up and brought her to the Hokage Tower, her drugged state missing him explain the situation before he ran off.

~Flashback Over~

Naruto looked to his hand and saw the skull mark that held his gauntlet before he finished getting dressed and walked out to see that Slyph had just finished breakfast, which made him smile before he ate and headed for the ninja academy, a place that he really hoped he got out of this year.

Place: Konoha Ninja Academy

As Naruto and Slyph walked in, they saw the various Booklings floating around as the pair headed to Naruto's class room, nodding and smiling to the Note-Gnomes that waved at them. As the pair arrived in the room, they saw that only about a quarter of the rooms students were here. Only three really stood out, a boy with black hair and large eyebrows, another boy with long hair and white eyes that looks blind, and a girl with her hair up in a pair of buns. The rest were just, not noticeable to Naruto or Slyph. Anyway he headed to the back corner of the room, behind the white eyed boy and two seats away from the bun haired girl. As he sat down he pulled out an MP3 player from his pocket that he 'liberated' from a wandering merchant that he passed and put in his head phones and lay his head on the desk as the music played.

After about forty minutes or so, the class was full and the sensei noticed that Naruto looked to be asleep, growing annoyed at this, he threw a piece of chalk at him. Naruto reacted by grabbing the boy in front of him by the hair, and pulling him in front of the chalk, which caused him to take the chalk to the forehead, before Naruto sat up and pushed the boy forward. He then looked at the sensei, ignoring the shocked looks of the entire room, before saying loudly. "I was awake, and I heard you fine!" the last part was total bullshit, but he was training to be a ninja, bullshitting is in the job description. The sensei, to his credit, did not notice the lie and got ready for the skill assessment for the first day.

The written test was passed, even though it had harder questions he still did with Slyph assisting him by 'finding' the answers from the sensei's desk, though he made sure to answer some of them wrong. After that was Taijutsu practice, Naruto's best subject. "Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuga." Naruto smiled as he was the first on up, but the meat-shield, I mean long haired boy, from class was his opponent. Add to the fact that he was from the clan that got a Light Spirit to bless their eyes, and you got Naruto's current thought. 'A fucking X-ray eyed Perv is my opponent.' Not that one, 'Son of a bitch.' Yeah, that one. The two walked out into the ring and the boy began to monolog about fate and how he was going to lose and … _"None of that is true, Fate only writes when you're gonna die, the rest is up to you. Let's have fish sticks for dinner tonight!"_ Slyph said before she squealed about the fish flavored sticks, Naruto looked thoughtful and nodded, He did feel fishy today. He was brought back to reality when the assistant sensei called out, "Begin!"

Immediately after, Neji rushed him with that poking style the clan is known for; Naruto spun around the boy and punched him in the center of the back twice before slamming his elbow into the back of his head. Neji, for what it's worth, didn't hit the ground, but instead turned and slammed a palm into his stomach, sending Naruto back before he had to roll to the side to avoid another poke rush from the boy. Naruto stayed crouched low to the ground, ignoring the blood in his mouth from the slight chakra that was put into the blow, and waited for the boy to charge again. When he did, Naruto smirked before he rose up with his left hand in an uppercut with a shout of, "Updraft Talon!" and Naruto's fist slammed into Neji's chin and sending the boy into unconsciousness, and the crowd into shocked silence. Naruto then smiled to the crowd and said two words, "I win."

~Date: January 28th Same year after school~

Naruto walked out of the school with his head phones around his neck, after detention that he had, to see that the bun haired girl, who he knew was Tenten, was waiting with a worried look as the sun was going down. Naruto quirked an eyebrow as he walked toward her and called out to her. "Hey Panda, why are you still here?" She looked at him with relief covering her face, which told Naruto that something was wrong, seeing as she hated his nickname for her. "Oh Naruto, thank kami, I was about to go alone." Naruto looked at her worriedly, something was up. "I need a favor!" She exclaimed, to which Naruto nodded slowly before she started, a small blush on her face. "I need you to … walk me home. Before you get any ideas, I live near the area that weird unit is blocking off, so I was kinda scared." Naruto barely managed to bite back the curse before it left his lips, there was a nasty ghost in that area, and he wasn't allowed to be near there as the fox would make him a target. However he couldn't let Tenten go alone, that thing might feel that she is a nice meal, so he sighed as Slyph sharpened the feather blades on her arms. "Alright, lead the way." Tenten sighed in relief as she lead the way toward her house, Naruto and Slyph both feeling that something was going to go wrong.

As the girl lead the way through the darkened, empty streets, Naruto and Slyph were keeping their senses high, something was wrong here. Naruto put the right earphone in as he walked before his 'Danger Sense' screamed at him, making him shove Tenten forward and summon his Talon just in time to block a bite from a beast, as there is no other way to describe it. The creature is large lizard with six legs, long as a horse drawn carriage, about as tall as one and a half fully grown people, was covered in scales with a spiky club at the end of its tail, it had four glowing green eyes, and three rows of fangs inside the maw [1], which was inching toward Naruto, hoping to make him into a meal. Naruto was pulled back by Slyph as she shot a blast of wind at the thing, making it carve gouges in the street as it stopped itself. Naruto looked to Tenten, who was understandably afraid, and said. "Tenten, if you want to live … run." She looked at him as they heard a growl, both of them looking toward the beast as it growled, but only Naruto seeing it. He then shouted, "NOW!" before he rushed it, wind coating the Talon before he jumped at it with a battle cry as he bumped the on button through his pocket.

~Play Song: Three Days Grace- Never Too Late; I don't own~

The Talon impacted the creatures face in the form of a wind covered fist and sent the creature skidding back as Naruto saw Tenten run off from the corner of his eyes. Naruto and Slyph then jumped back as the creature turned toward them with a roar as it charged, its tail destroying several item on the street as it did. Slyph stretched her wings and grabbed Naruto before flying them to a nearby roof top, Naruto pulsing out the Supernatural signal, which is really just a glorified SOS. Naruto them watched the creature charge before it began to scale the building, Naruto backing away from the edge as it climbed up with a growl. Naruto channeled more wind as he and Slyph took stance before charging the creature and hoping that they can hold it off until more talented agents to get here. Naruto swiped at the things face while Slyph tried to carve a chunk of its side off. However, to the pair's surprise, the attacks barely cut it before they had to dodge the creature's counters. Naruto jumped back and hit something; he looked and saw a fuse box, probably the one for this building, and then hatched a plan. Naruto rushed the creature, which was focusing on Slyph as she kept attacking it. Well, until Naruto unleashed a combo on its rear right leg, which started to bleed from the assault, even if barely. He then stabbed into the creature's leg, gripping the bone inside, and ripping the offending limb off, and throwing it onto the ground behind him. He then used a backflip to dodge an angry bite from the lizard monster. He kept backing away until he hit the fuse box before rolling to the side, letting the lizard eat the electricity in the box instead of him. The two watched the lizard convulse before it finally ripped its teeth from the fuse box and turns toward the pair, still twitching from the electricity in the box. Suddenly it charged the pair that were shocked at the sudden burst of speed and slammed by the pissed off lizard and thrown from the roof.

They hit the ground with a loud crash, before Naruto looked up at the bloody lizard and thought to himself, 'Why is nobody here yet? This thing is going to kill us!'

~Pause Music~

~When the battle began/with Yugao and the Supernatural Unit~

Yugao jumped back after cutting down another few ghosts in the streets as the other members fought around her. This was basically a small invasion force, but they need to take out the head. But more importantly, to her at least, they needed to help Naruto. She was about to head off toward Naruto's position, until she spun around with her Rose Blade out when her danger sense screamed at her. Her blade hit a creature with six arms, wrapped in black cloth and had a plain white face that had no features on it [2]. It seemed to glance at Yugao before it jumped away from her when she swung at it. Yugao glanced toward the direction Naruto's chakra flares are coming from before dodging the creature's swipes. 'Sorry Naruto, I'll try to wrap this up soon.' As Yugao thought this, her rose blade grew thorns and she charged.

~Back with Naruto and Slyph/Start Music Again~

The pair rolled away from each other as the lizard landed where they used to be … biting a deep into the street with its teeth. Slyph flew over the thing and landed next to her master when the thing ripped its mouth out of the ground and … chewed the stone before swallowing it. Naruto summed up their thoughts with one phrase. "What the fuck?" The thing scraped its two remaining legs on its right side before roaring and charging the pair. The two were about to move when a pair of unusually sharp black jutte flew at the creatures eyes from a nearby alley. The duo looked to see a girl about Naruto's age standing there, her skin unnaturally pale. She had deep red hair and yellow eyes, and looked fairly attractive for her age. She wore a black shirt that showed her stomach in the front but went down normally in the back along with a pair of black Anbu-styled pants and dark blue shoes. She also had a purple hoodie that was unzipped all the way. Anyway, the girl's jutte flew into the creatures eyes on the left side, which was facing the alley. She then spoke in a slightly crazed voice, "I caught a gecko! I am eating good tonight!" after that she rushed the lizard, as Naruto and Slyph followed her example and attacked as well. The girl jumped into the air, a black aura surrounding her as she cried out, in a stoic voice this time. "Dark Slash." As she said this she slashed her weapons toward the lizard, two waves of black energy flying toward it. Naruto had seen this and decided to try it himself, Slyph following behind him as they called out, "Roc Wind Talon!" The pair's shout was accompanied by a burst of large blades of wind in the shape of a giant bird's claw, matching the gauntlet Naruto currently wore. The two attacks met right on top of the lizard, turning the poor ghost into ash that was absorbed into Naruto's Gauntlet and the girl's jutte. Naruto and the girl looked at each other, than the spot that the lizard used to be before Slyph shouted, _"Did you see that attack? That was AWESOME!"_ The two could only nod at the spirit's statement.

~Stop Music/With Yugao again~

Yugao was thrown through a wall as the creature she was fighting had many wounds that had black tendrils spilling out of them. As she got up, the creature stopped and looked toward where she felt Naruto's pulses before she heard three voices from the creature say, _**"It has failed."**_ After saying its piece, the creature disappeared into the shadows of the building. As she was wondering about the creature's parting words, she heard cheers from the units outside. She walked out to notice that the units and their spirits had just picked off the last of the ghosts. She frowned before she leapt off toward the Hokage, this seemed wrong to her and she was going to tell her leader about the creature's words.

~Back with Naruto and the girl~

The two were walking toward the Hokage Tower as Naruto wondered who the girl was, Slyph was wondering where she felt that energy the girl used from, and the girl was humming something that sounded like Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO **{I don't own that}**. When the group arrived in the Hokage's Office, Yugao was wrapping up her report. The two turned to see Naruto and Slyph leading a girl that they have never meet before into the room. Yugao felt an unknown feeling upon seeing the girl but pushed it down as Naruto got ready to speak. "So why did I get NO back up against the giant lizard that was attacking?" After a short explanation from Yugao, along with apologies about not helping him, Naruto was about to speak up but was cut off by the mystery girl. "So … Does anybody her know where I can find Naruto Uzumaki? Pandemonia wants me to meet him." As she said this, a woman with dark purple skin, black hair and a revealing red dress, which was really just a large piece of red cloth, rose out of the girl's shadow and spoke up, _"You found him Reina, I was just bored. Hey sis."_ The spirit of ultimate darkness said as the room was in silence.

**{I'm back! I have finished this chapter. Now I will get to mentioning the extra stuff.**

**[1] Hunter Basilisk, Mid C Rank. Death Lizard branch of Ghost Animal. A creature that hunts for the best prey it can find, it has a prior evolution called the Basilisk, and another two later ones. It has six legs, two more than its start, and stronger jaws. One can bind themselves to a Basilisk by offering it a chunk of flesh when it forms. It can also be enslaved by more intelligent ghosts.**

**[2] Slender, Low A Rank. Myth type. A ghost type that has legends about it. A Slender is a bitch to fight straight up, it has an aura of fear that one must have a strong will to overcome, and it doesn't know when to die. The only sure fire way Wraiths have come up with is sealing, or cutting the fucker up until it finally stops getting back up. It fights with tendrils and its limbs, and dark magiks and curses. Fucking Slenders.**

**Ranking System for Spirits and Ghosts: by Roanes, 1****st**** Dawn Bringer of the Light Wraiths**

**Ghosts and Spirits fall into a category that we have matched with the ninja's own ranking system, as the old way would be larger than the Dictionary and Thesaurus put together.**

**The first is E rank, civilians and students in the ninja rank. These ghosts would be useless to fight as anybody who got killed by one would have to be an idiot, for the lower and middle one. A textbook point is the edge ghost. It is a ghost that is a phantom image of a dead loved one floating off a cliff, or something like that. See what I mean. An E-rank spirit is something that can't be very helpful on its own, like inspiration winks. Little fairies that need to work in groups of five or more to be helpful to anybody.**

**The next is D-rank, usually used as the first hunt for a Wraith or Supernatural unit that those ninja villages use. These are somewhat dangerous, and are the ones that often use surprise and the environment to kill their prey. D-rank Spirits can be somewhat helpful, such as Note Gnomes and Booklings, they can provide knowledge in different situations, or like the Fire Spirits known as living embers, that can grant improve fire abilities, and some ninja seek these out to gain the boost.**

**The one above that is the C-rank. These things can be the end of the careless. The ghost example of this is the Haunt, a ghost that takes over an area and murders those who live in them. The spirit example is a Fleet, a spirit of the body that boosts speed. Many ninja seek these out to become fast in fist fighting, or Taijutsu.**

**Next is B-rank. A B-rank ghost is highly dangerous if caught in the territory they claim. Example, Vampire. A Vampire can grow in this rank bracket, but still is counted as low when it starts out. They are fucking dangerous, and annoying, when you face them in their crypt or castle or where ever they skulk about. A B-rank spirit would be like a Grace, a spirit that often provides small blessings to those that offer at shrines, where they are usually. Many hope to bind to a Grace, but they prefer places to people.**

**Alright now we are in the good bits, the A-rank. A-rank ghost are powerful, and can cost a village about a tenth of its population if there is more than three, or you have horrible Supernatural awareness. Example, Fucking Slenders! Those lanky white bastards! God I hate sending people after these things. A-rank Spirit, Holder of Knowledge. These guys often team up with an academy headmaster, or Sages that seek greater knowledge for the more powerful ones.**

**S-rank, this is where it thins out. S-rank spirits and Ghosts counter each other. Examples would be the Wind Elements Roc, the great two headed bird of winds, and its counter The Calm, a bird like thing that stops any wind and sits in the center of the worst storms.**

**SS-rank, as close to god as one can get. Examples include, Eden and her sisters at full power, and the Tailed Beasts, along with Apocalypse and its kin at full strength. Eden and Apocalypse are the Light Element if you didn't know.**

**X-rank, Gods in physical form. The only two I know of are the Shinigami's avatar, and the Ten Tails.**

**Alright, now that I've finished this, I got get this to a publisher. Then I got to go visit Eden and Solaris, ugh … I need a drink.**

**And that is that, Enjoy life readers. Before anyone asks, if you were going to, yes Roanes is the guy that has been putting in all this information, I just mentioned it now.}**


End file.
